The Possibility Shop
Jim Henson's The Possibility Shop with Courtney Watkins is a web-based series that is part of Disney's Family Fun website. It made its debut on November 20, 2009. The web-series is produced by The Jim Henson Company; although there are no Muppets or Creatures featured in the production, the show does include some simple homemade-style puppet characters. The series, which can be accessed through Disney.com or FamilyFun.com, features ideas for family-friendly art projects and activities and with seasonal or holiday-based content. The Possibility Shop is exclusively sponsored by The Clorox Company and the site also features integrated commercials featuring the cast of the show. From the show's website: :"The Possibility Shop has a zillion things to discover, decorate, create, play, imagine and giggle about. This online destination empowers moms and kids with a pair of "new perspectacles" through which to see their world. Shop-owner Courtney Watkins introduces new ideas, demonstrates how-to-techniques, and unearths the "Aha!" moments hidden in a child's every day, while energizing parents to pursue limitless on-your-own, at-home activities. Imagine the possibilities!" The Possibility Shop was the subject of the November 24, 2009 episode of The Jim Henson Company Podcast. The first season was directed by David Gumpel. Episodes Season 1 The first season debuted in November 2009. *[[:Category:Thanksgiving|'Thanksgiving']] - November 20, 2009 Courtney shows you how to keep the family entertained 'til the turkey is done. *'Holidays' - December 3, 2009 Celebrate the season and save money and time with great holiday gift ideas from Courtney. *'Time Machine' - December 17, 2009 Wondering how the year flew by? Courtney's special project will inspire to you to relive your favorite family moments. *'The Big Game' - January 7, 2010 Ready sports fans? Find ways to keep the kids entertained while you cheer on your favorite team. *'Rock the House' - January 21, 2010 Want to plan the ultimate kid's party? Courtney makes throwing the best bash ever fun and easy. *'Valentine's Day' - February 4, 2010 Teach your kids about the importance of friendship this year with a cute craft they'll love. *'Love Your Pet Day' - February 18, 2010 Furry friends can be your best friends! Whether you have a pet or just want one, Courtney has ideas for you. *'St. Patrick's Day' - March 4, 2010 Delight and entertain your little elves, gnomes and leprechauns with these cute holiday crafts. *'April Fools Day' - March 18, 2010 Keep your family guessing and laughing with clever tips and tricks for April Fools' Day. *'Sick Day' - April 1, 2010 Feeling ill-informed about how to keep your sick child occupied? Courtney's tips and tricks help make the most of those days stuck home in bed. *'The Birds Are Back in Town' - April 15, 2010 Let your imagination take wing! Celebrate spring and the beauty of nature with this high-flying craft from Courtney. *'Mother's Day' - April 29, 2010 Courtney has a special gift for Mom this year: great crafts the kids can make (with a little help from another grownup). Season 2 Season 2 launched in October 2010.Disney Online to Distribute Season 2 of “The Possibility Shop” *'4th of July Parade' Learn how to throw your own neighborhood 4th of July Parade. *'Carnival Block Party' Celebrate summer, and each other, by throwing a cool neighborhood block party. *'Father's Day' Royal Portrait Create a gift for Dad that represents all things he loves, and, your love for him! *'Lemonade Stand' Encourage your kids to think big by fostering their entrepreneurial spirit. *'Drive-In Movie Night' Transform your backyard into a classic drive-in movie theatre. *'Pen Pals' Bring back the simplicity of writing - one letter at a time. *'Spring Surprise Baskets' Surprise your loved ones with Spring baskets - show them they're appreciated! *'Host a Spring Swap Party' Recycle, renew and reuse by throwing a party that is environmentally safe. *'Field Trip to the Museum' This personal museum collection will reveal what is important to your Kids. *'Lucky Token Box' Decorate and personalize this St. Patty's Day box to store all your tokens of luck. *'Leadership Election' Compel your kids to take the lead with these confidence building ideas. *'Tree Bloomin' with Love' Let your loved ones know you care with a craft from the heart. *'YOU-nique Talent Show' Celebrate your childs individuality with an at home talent show! *'New Year's Board Game' Gather your gang and spin your way into the New Year with a homemade board game. *'A Handmade Heart' Let Courtney show you how to turn a fun and easy make-at-home art project into a memorable holiday gift for the family! *'Thanksgiving Table Creation' Make creative Thanksgiving table decorations & centerpieces. *'Chalkboard Vases' Create chalk board vases with thankful sayings. *'Mini Haunted House' Have creative and spooktacular fun with the kids this Halloween and make yourselves a fun miniature haunted house. *'Clever Costume Ideas' Surpise your friends with these crafty & creative Halloween costumes. *'Friendship Party' Thrill your classmates or neighborhood kids with fun party ideas. Season 3 Season three started in August 2011.Disney Interactive Media Group Launches Season Three Of ‘The Possibility Shop,’ An Original Web Series Produced By The Jim Henson Company *'Adventure in a SnapSack' Learn to pack a SnapSack that will keep your kids entertained while running summertime errands with you. *'Wooden Car Racing' Grab a buddy or two and make wooden cars to enter in the big race! *'Power Play Symbols' Make a touchstone T-shirt to get yourself ready to meet any challenges life throws your way. *'A New Twist on Recess' Chalk up a creativity win when you try this new take on hopscotch! *'Slumber Party Camp-in Kit' Make everything you need to go camping in your own living room. *'Transformation Costumes' Trick or treat! Here with some tricks to dress-up your little treat! *'Monsters Be Gone!' Keep the monsters under your bed (or in the closet, or the basement) at bay with a Monsters-Be-Gone Kit! *'Boomerang Society!' Here's an inventive way to keep the arts booming in the classroom and beyond in your community. *'How to Throw a Fun-draiser!' Calling all creative kids! Host a neighborhood art show for a good cause. *'Flying Angel Holiday Portraits' This gift will turn your angelic child into an actual angel and make the recipient's heart fly high! *'Make-and-Take Party Favors' Courtney shows how true party animals ring in the new year with cute and creative favors for kids and their cuddly pals. *'Nightly News' Putting on a news show is a great way for kids to build up their public speaking skills -- and an opportunity to craft! *'The Great Valentine Paper Make-Over' Let your creativity flower with these innovative and heart-y Valentine's Day papercrafts. *'Fresh Air Trekking' Send the kids outdoors to Mother Nature's workshop, where leaves, petals, sticks, and more become tools for creative expression. *'Pet S'paw' Celebrate National Pet Month by pampering your furry best friend. *'Bird Necklaces' Spring has sprung! Celebrate with a beautiful bird necklace that makes a perfect gift for someone special. *'Lei Day' Celebrate the spirit of Hawaii with a colorful lei and grass skirt. It's all you need to start dancing the hula! *'Family Game Night' Make great family memories with a fun and easy game that will get everyone involved. Cast *Courtney Watkins as herself *Danielle Bessler as Ivy the Girl Scout *Felix Ryan as Mix *Bonnie Burroughs as "Super Working Mom" *Suzan Brittan as "Stay-at-Home Mom" *Justin Galluccio as "Spy Boy" Sources External links *Official site __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Henson Company Web Content